


Kush and Denise one shots

by CoiraFan124



Category: EastEnders
Genre: F/M, Other characters will feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoiraFan124/pseuds/CoiraFan124
Summary: This couple is too adorable to not write a story about them. So PM or comment any ideas/prompts xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> Carmel is ok with Denise and Kush together in this one shot. Enjoy x

Denise woke up again, lonely in her bed. She wished that she had a man to wake up next too. Although knowing her luck she'd pick the one who is a murderer or psycho. She closed her eyes to picture what she wants and saw Kush bare chested. She smiled but quickly shook it off, knowing that she can't have him. She got dressed and set about making eggs and soldiers for her and Patrick.

"There you go Patrick." She said to him and placed the late on the table."Thanks man." He noticed that she looked tired."Are you alright Denise?" He asked her."Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replied and she put her coat on and made her way down to the MinuteMart. When she got there, she put the uniform on and got behind the counter waiting for the punters."Hey Denise." She heard Carmel's cheery voice say. She looked up and saw Kush was there as well."Hi Carmel and Kush.""We were wondering if you would like to get lunch with us later." Kush said and they locked eyes before she tore her eyes away."Um sure." She replied."Great! We'll see you at 12." Carmel said and they walked out of the shop, leaving Denise to daydream about Kush.'Oh what am I like? I'm like a lovesick teenager.' She thought to herself.

She flicked through a magazine and Kush came in to take her to where they were getting lunch."Denise." She immediately looked up and smiled at Kush."Is it time to leave already?" She asked and they laughed."Oh honey do you mind if I have a lunch break?" Denise asked Honey."No of course not." They smiled at each other."Come on your mum will be waiting." Denise said and Kush took her hand, she ignored the shock when his hands held hers, and dragged her off to a restaurant up the high street."Kush, why'd she choose here?" Denise asked intrigued."No idea." Kush shrugged. A waiter approached."Can I help you?" He asked."Yes we are here under the name Kazemi." Kush replied and the waiter took them to a corner table where they couldn't find Carmel. They sat opposite each other and they looked around but couldn't spot Carmel anywhere. Denise's phone vibrated and they looked at it and saw a text from Carmel which said 'You two need to talk about what you are and I paid the bill beforehand so don't worry.' Denise just frowned at her friend's interruption.

"So..." Kush said and Denise looked at him."Your mum needs to know when to leave the issue you know." Denise said to him."Lets just enjoy the lunch that she paid for ok?" Kush said picking the menu up to study it intensely."What can I get you?" The waiter from earlier came along."I'll have the the cottage pie." Denise said."I'll have the steak please." Kush added."We'll get that for you right away." The waiter then left them to the uncomfortable silence between them. They looked around the restaurant and occasionally looked at each other.

Denise sighed heavily at the situation, only for Kush to notice and ask her about it."What's wrong?" Kush asked."Well I thought that this was going to be a nice chat over a bacon butty with Carmel, not a restaurant without her." Kush looked insulted."Excuse me? Am I not good company?" She saw a hint of a smile and decided to play along."Yes you are, I mean I see the way you look at me and..." She trialed off."What?" Kush asked but before she can reply, the waiter came back with their food.

They silently tucked in, Denise avoiding his gaze, trying to finish quickly. Unluckily for her, Kush finished his first and now was staring at her."Stop it." She said sternly."Stop what?" He said innocently."You know what." She soon pushed her plate away, feeling full. The waiter came along after a couple of minutes noticing that they were finished."Do you want anything else?" Hs asked politely. The waiter smiled more at Denise than Kush."No thank you, that'd be all. Thanks." She smiled back and the waiter collected their played and gave them the change as Carmel put £20 behind the till but they only spent £12."Thanks" Denise gathered her coat and walked out quickly.

"Denise. Denise!" Kush started to catch up to her but she just wanted to leave. Kush just walked quicker, thanks to his stamina, and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a quiet street."Kush. What are you doing?" She said, shocked. His hand was still around her arm and she looked at him, noticing how intense his eyes were."Denise." He said gruffly. She tried to walk away but found that he pulled her back."Kush let me go." She said sternly to him. He pushed her against the wall and when she looked into his eyes, she found that they were looking at her intensely. He leaned in and her breath hitched as he pressed his lips against hers. She reciprocated and parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter and he pulled her towards him.

However, she remembered where they were and everything bad about them in a relationship so she drew back. As she drew back, she felt Kush sigh against her lips and she leant against the wall to ground her back to earth."What was that?" She asked when she got her breath back."Well it was a kiss between two people." He said smartly."I know that, just why did you kiss me?" She questioned him."Because I like you," he pulled her closer "and I know you like me." Kush said gazing into her eyes."Its complicated." Denise said."Why? Why is it complicated?" Kush pushed."It just is, you know. Your mum is my best friend and of course there's the age gap and the fact that.." Kush cut her off midsentence by kissing her. This shocked her and she forgot what she was going to say.

"I don't care about any of those things. You shouldn't either. Just take a chance on me, us. I love you Denise Fox." Kush said, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into the touch. She sighed heavily and she looked into his eyes to see if he was sincere. He was. She decided to stop burying those feelings and reached up to kiss him lightly. She braced herself against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. She pulled back."Is that a yes that we'd try at us?" He asked and she nodded, both of them smiling happily at each other. "Come on then." Kush held out his hand."Where are you going?" She asked intrigued."Back to the square." She smiled and they both climbed into a taxi where she rested against his chest."Albert Square mate." Kush said and off they went.

They went into Kush's flat as quietly as possible."Coffee?" Kush asked and Denise set about making them. Kush quietly approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. He laughed against her neck and she shivered."Don't do that." She warned."Dp what?" He stared at her innocently."Make me jump." Denise said."So can I do this?" He asked."What do you-" before she can finish her question, his hands trailed on he sides and she broke out a laugh. Kush relentlessly began tickling her leaving her breathless. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa where he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and the other tickled her still."Kush! Kush! Stop!" She said between giggles."What did you say? You want me to continue? Ok." Kush said to her. It took all of her strength to push herself on top and him laying down om the sofa."Ha!" She said triumphantly. He placed his hands on her hips."Fine but I'm going to get you one of these days." He warned."Id like to see you try." She said, slowly leaning down and before he could kiss her, she got up leaving him disappointed."Denise come back." Shd laughed at his child like behaviour."Kushy?" Carmel's voice rang through the apartment."Quick I'm going to hide don't tell Carmel I'm here." Denise suddenly got scared at the reality of their situation so she hid in the closet.

"Yeah mum?" Kush said."Did you finish the lunch with Denise?" Carmel asked."Yeah about that? We had a fight and she stormed off at the end of the lunch." Kush lied."What was it about?""Can't remember." Kush said and Carmel looked disappointed and left."She's gone." Kush said after watching Carmel leave."Thank god." Denise said and she took her jumper off."Oh? Comfortable?" Kush asked."I'm hot." She said defensively."Yes you are." Kush approached her and pulled her into his chest. She tilted her head up and he quickly kissed her on the lips and she placed her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue at the seam of her lips so she opened then to accommodate his tongue. His tongue drew patterns on the roof of her mouth and she moaned and he pulled her closer at the hips to let her feel the effect she's having on him. They pulled back when air was very much needed and he pulled to his bed where she pushed him down and took her top off. She then straddled him and took his own shirt of, allowing her to trail her fingers over his chest. He began kissing her neck and she tilted her head to one side to give him more access. He began biting her neck, leaving her panting and moaning with pleasure.

She shoved him down and began to unbuckle his belt, shoving his trousers down which he kicked off. Her bra landed on the floor next. He immediately placed his hands on her pert breasts and began to massage them, making her pant even more. She could feel the effect she had on him and it made her even wetter.

He suddenly flipped them over and claimed her lips again, sucking her lower lip gently. She tugged his boxers down and grasped hid big shaft. He groaned in pleasure and the kiss deepens when she lifts her hips to grind against his growing erection, spurring him on as he moans into her mouth.

She soon positions him at her entrance where he enters them, their bodies molding into one as they remember how they like it. Hard and fast

His hands work down to her hips, going below her to grip her peach-shaped ass. He grips tightly, making her moan into the kiss. He then moves on to grip both her soft thighs, wrapping them tighter around them as he appreciates their roundness.

A loud moan escapes Denise. Kush went in a really fast rhythm pushing into her in short powerful thrusts. His fingers held her hips tightly sure leaving marks as his mouth went back to attack her neck. Her hands tangled in his hair as she moaned his name over and over. She felt the familiar tight coiling in her core as she was close to cumming."I'm close." She panted and he went even quicker both of them cumming at the same time. She flopped back against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

They stayed in silence until they both got up to have separate showers even though Kush wanted a round 2, all she wanted to do was cuddle with her boyfriend in front of the tv and eat takeaway. He granted her wish and they found themselves sleeping against each other. This is the position Carmel found them in and just smiled at them and placed a duvet over them and locked the door after she left to go back to Shakil.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? This is my attempt at those two having a relationship. Any ideas or prompts you what me to do, write them in the comment section or message me x


End file.
